pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur S. Bourinot
, 1919. ''Courtesy Internet Archive.]] by George J. Dance Canadian | ethnicity = | citizenship = British subject | education = | alma_mater = | period = | genre = Poetry | subject = | movement = | notableworks = Under the Sun (1939) | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = Sir John George Bourinot, father John George Bourinot]], grandfather | influences = | influenced = | awards = Governor General's Award | signature = | website = | portaldisp = }} Arthur Stanley Bourinot (November 3, 1893 – January 17, 1969) was a Canadian poet, lawyer, and scholar. "His carefully researched historical and biographical books and articles on Canadian poets, such as Duncan Campbell Scott, Archibald Lampman, George Frederick Cameron, William E. Marshall, and Charles Sangster, have made a valuable contribution to the field of literary criticism in Canada." Life Bourinot was born in Ottawa, Ontario, the son of Lady Isabelle and Sir John George Bourinot. He was educated at Ottawa Collegiate Institute and University College, Toronto. Graduating in 1915, he found a position as a civil servant in Canada's Department of Indian Affairs, but almost immediately took a leave of absence to serve in World War I.John W. Garvin,"Arthur S. Bourinot," Canadian Poets, (Toronto: McClelland, Goodchild & Stewart, 1916), 463, UPenn.edu, Web, Apr. 20, 2011. He served overseas in the Canadian Army and Royal Flying Corps (later the Royal Air Force). He was a prisoner of war in 1917 and 1918."Bourinot, Arthur S.", Library and Archives Canada, CollectionsCanada.gc.ca, Web, Apr. 20, 2011. After the war, Bourinot received his legal training from Osgoode Hall Law School. Career He was called to the Ontario Bar in 1920. He practiced law in Ottawa until retiring in 1959. Bourinot began publishing poetry as an undergraduate, and brought out his debut collection, the slim 24-poem Laurentian Lyrics, and other poems in December, 1915. Bourinot edited the Canadian Poetry Magazine from 1948 to 1954 and from 1966 to 1968. He was editor of Canadian Author and Bookman from 1953 to 1954, and an associate editor from 1957 to 1960. During that period he began to edit and privately publish volumes of the correspondence of Scott, Lampman, and Edward William Thomson. Writing Bourinot's earliest verse was traditional, with little experimentation, but by Under the Sun (1939) was showing "a new versatility in its terse rhythms and free verse, and in its frank poems about the Depression and the coming war." The Encyclopedia of Literature has called him "a deft versifier enthralled with the beauty of nature, the major subject of both his poems and his paintings." Confederation Poet Duncan Campbell Scott was his close friend and mentor.Carole Gerson, "Arthur Stanley Bourinot Biography," Encyclopedia of Literature, 7466, JRank.org, Web, Apr. 20, 2011. Recognition Under the Sun won the Governor General's Award for English language poetry or drama in 1939. Publications Poetry * Laurentian Lyrics, and other poems. Toronto: Copp Clark, 1915. * Poems. Toronto: T.H. Best, 1921. * Lyrics from the Hills. Ottawa: J. Hope & Sons, 1923. * Ottawa Lyrics / Verses for Children. Ottawa: Graphic Publishers, 1929. *''Sonnets in Memory of My Mother''. Ottawa: Hope?, 1931? * Selected Poems, 1915-1935. Toronto: Macmillan, 1935. *''Eleven Poems''. Ottawa: Arthur S. Bourinot, 1937. * LaSalle. Ottawa: Arthur S. Bourinot, 1937. * Under the Sun. Toronto: Macmillan, 1939. *''Discovery''. Toronto: Ryerson Press, 1940. *''What Far Kingdom''. Toronto: Ryerson Press, 1941. * Canada at Dieppe. Toronto: Ryerson Press, 1942. *''Five Poems''. Toronto: Ryerson Press, 1943. *''Nine Poems''. Toronto: Ryerson Press, 1944. * True Harvest: Poems. Toronto: Ryerson Press, 1945. *''Lines from Deepwood''. Toronto: Hugh Heaton Printing House, 1946. * Collected Poems. Toronto: Ryerson Press, 1947. *''More Lines from Deepwood''. Toronto: George Sheppard, 1949. *''The Treasures of the Snow''. Toronto: Ryerson Press, 1950. *''This Green Earth: Poems''. Gananoque, ON: Carillon Press Chapbooks, 1953. *''Tom Thomson, and other poems''. Toronto: Ryerson Press , 1954. *''Ten Narrative Poems''. Ottawa: Arthur S. Bourinot, 1955. *''A Gathering''. Ottawa: Arthur S. Bourinot, 1958. *''Paul Bunyan, Three Lincoln Poems, and other verse.'' Ottawa: Arthur S. Bourinot, 1961. *''To and Fro in the Earth: Poems, 1963''. Ottawa: Arthur S. Bourinot, 1963. *''John Donne was Right: Poems, 1964''. Ottawa: Arthur S. Bourinot, 1964. *''He Who Has Looked on Beauty''. Ottawa: Arthur S. Bourinot, 1965. *''Watcher of Men: Selected poems, 1947-1966''. Ottawa: Arthur S. Bourinot, 1966. Non-fiction *''Five Canadian Poets''. Montreal: Quality Press, 1954. ** revised edition, Ottawa: Arthur S. Bourinot, 1956, 1968. *''The Quick and the Dead: Views and reviews on poetry''. Ottawa: Arthur S. Bourinot, 1955. *''Edward William Thomson: A bibliography with notes and some letters''. Ottawa: Arthur S. Bourinot, 1955. Juvenile *''Pattering Feet: A book of childhood verses'' (illustrated by Alan B. Beddoe). Ottawa: Graphic Publishers, 1925. *''Ottawa Lyrics / Verses for Children. Ottawa: Graphic Publishers, 1929. Edited *''Rhymes of the French Regime. Toronto: Nelson, 1937. *''Come a Singing! Canadian folk songs'' (edited by Arthur S. Bourinot & Marius Barbeau; illustrated by Arthur Lismer). Ottawa: National Museum of Canada, 1947. *William Marshall: His Verse, and some letters. Halifax: 1950. *''Archibald Lampman's Letters to Edward William Thomson (1890-1898). Ottawa: Arthur S. Bourinot, 1956. *''The Letters of Edward William Thomson to Archibald Lampman (1891-97). Otawa:Arthur S. Bourinot, 1957. *''At the Mermaid Inn: Conducted by A. Lampman, W.W. Campbell, Duncan C. Scott having appeared in the "Toronto Globe", 1892-93. Ottawa: Arthur S. Bourinot, 1958. *''Some Letters of Duncan Campbell Scott, Archibald Lampman, and Others. Ottawa: Arthur S. Bourinot, 1959. *''More Letters of Duncan Campbell Scott.'' Ottawa: Arthur S. Bourinot, 1960. Except where noted, bibliographic information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = Arthur S. Bourinot, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center. Web, June 1, 2013. See also *List of Canadian poets *Timeline of Canadian poetry References * * Fonds *Arthur S. Bourino fonds at City of Ottawa Archives *Bourinot, Arthur S. at Library & Archives Canada Notes External links ;Poems *"A Legend of Paul Bunyan" by Arthur S. Bourinot *[http://digital.library.upenn.edu/women/garvin/poets/bourinot.html Arthur S. Bourinot in Canadian Poets] - Biography & 5 poems (To the Memory of Rupert Brooke, Autumn Silence, A Flower in the City Street, Returning, The Harvest Wind) at Representative Poetry Online *''Laurentian Lyrics, and other poems'' ;Books *Arthur S. Bourinot ;About *Arthur S. Bourinot at Library and Archives Canada *"Ths Sonnets of Arthur S. Bourinot" by Elsie Pomeroy Category:1893 births Category:1969 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian prisoners of war Category:Governor General's Award winning poets Category:Lawyers in Ontario Category:People from Ottawa Category:University of Toronto alumni Category:World War I prisoners of war Category:York University alumni Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Sonneteers